


Insert Compelling Title Here

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bodyguard Jason, Daddy Kink, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Mafia AU, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, demanding bottom tim, this one is actual pretty mild for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Tim sighed in boredom, leaning on his elbow on the conference room table waiting for the meeting to start. He loved his dad and his dad's business but, as the successor, he was required to go to these boring ass meetings and listen to all the sycophants pledge their fealty to the Wayne Mafia. It made him want to kick every last one of them in the face.He usually spent his time during these meetings imagining the ways he will have each of them killed when they inevitably betray him once he takes over. But today his mind was otherwise occupied.As the various players started to arrive, so did their personal bodyguards. And Damian had found himself a looker. This boy was tall, dark, and daddy af.JayTim Week Fall 2018 Day 1: Sugar Daddy and Day 6: Mafia AU





	Insert Compelling Title Here

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no idea how I even made this work. Someone in the gc brought up jaytim week and showed me the prompts and I decided I wanted to do sugar daddy and I had trouble finding the story but I settled on mafia au and wouldn't ya know, that's a prompt for day 6 so y'all get a twofer.
> 
> I think this story is pretty mild for me but I impressed myself with the ease in which I wrote it. 
> 
> Anyway so my usual shout out to the group for being a huge part of my progress and my usual warning that I am not a great writer and y'all get what you get.

Tim sighed in boredom, leaning on his elbow on the conference room table waiting for the meeting to start. He loved his dad and his dad's business but, as the successor, he was required to go to these boring ass meetings and listen to all the sycophants pledge their fealty to the Wayne Mafia. It made him want to kick every last one of them in the face.

He usually spent his time during these meetings imagining the ways he will have each of them killed when they inevitably betray him once he takes over. But today his mind was otherwise occupied.

As the various players started to arrive, so did their personal bodyguards. And Damian had found himself a looker. This boy was tall, dark, and daddy af. Tim could see how blue his eyes were from across the room and his shirt was so tight he wondered how it didn't rip with every movement. He was wearing black cargo pants, clearly meant to conceal several weapons, the most formidable of which seemed to be between his legs. Always a good sign, in Tim's opinion. The too-tight outfit was topped off with a red leather jacket and some standard combat boots and Tim was practically drooling. This boy was his type and he just had to have him. The fact that he'd be taking him from Damian just sweetened the deal.

The boy had caught Tim staring a couple times during the meeting, but Tim refused to look away, instead staring him down until he blinked. On the third time, the boy subtly moved one of his hands from behind his back to the crotch of his pants and gave his obviously thick member a surreptitious squeeze. Tim looked back up at him in startled amusement and saw him smirking deviously.

When the meeting ended, Tim wasted no time in calling the boy over to him. "What's your name, boy?" He tacked boy onto the end, despite the guy being a full head taller than him.

"Jason, Sir," he answered with that cocky smirk, the 'sir' sounding almost sarcastic.

"And what do you do exactly?" Tim was half flirty, half business, as he saw Damian clearly getting mad over in the corner where he was speaking with his father.

Jason's smirk only deepened, turning almost hungry as he answered, "Anything you need.  _ Sir _ ."

Tim would shoot him for his attitude if he weren't so turned on.

"Excellent answer,  _ boy _ . Congratulations, you work for me now. Here's a little signing bonus for you," Tim purred as he took a stack of hundreds out of the inside breast pocket of his perfectly tailored Armani suit and tucked it into Jason's waistband.

Damian had clearly seen this and was about to march over to cause a scene, but Bruce grabbed his arm and hissed something Tim couldn't hear. They started whisper fighting and Tim decided he had no interest in sticking around for the end of that, so he turned on his heel and started for the door, not looking back because he already knew Jason would be following him.

"Tell me, Jason, how do you feel about Brazilian?" Tim was feeling a bit peckish.

"Hmm well I keep my shit trimmed up pretty nice but if you want full hair removal, I guess I could get one done," Jason responded, completely serious.

Tim looked at him first with confusion, then with realization, and then finally with a mixture of horror and hilarity.

"No, you idiot! The food!! I meant Brazilian  _ food _ ! What is wrong with you?!?" Tim half laughed, half whisper-yelled.

"Oh. Well then fuck yeah, I'm starving," Jason showed no signs of embarrassment whatsoever, making Tim suddenly a bit nervous about taking him out in public, but then he looked back down at his abs and inwardly shrugged. He could always send him back to Damian or have him killed if he became a problem.

-

About a half hour later, the two rolled up to the nicest Brazilian steakhouse in the tri-state area, where they had no trouble getting a table as Bruce had a standing reservation.

Jason had clearly never been to a place like this so Tim explained how it worked and that Jason could have anything he wanted. The menu was all in Portuguese so Tim ended up ordering for the both of them, making sure to order Jason the biggest steak they had (since he'll need the energy later) and a good whiskey pairing as well as a bottle of wine for himself.

The conversation flowed easily and Tim learned that Jason was more than just a pretty face. He was smart and witty and he was a weapons expert, trained in the Middle East but not by who you'd think. That's how he'd met Damian and came to work for the Wayne Family.

And then their food came and Jason started wolfing down his steak. Tim would be embarrassed if he weren't so into it. If Jason was a voracious eater, he must surely also be a voracious lover. Tim grabbed himself under the table subtly before looking away and focusing on his own food.

Tim finished off the bottle of wine while he waited for Jason to tap out on his steak, but much to Tim's surprise, Jason finished the whole thing before gulping down three fingers of whiskey, which earned him a few contemptuous looks, but neither were fazed.

When the bill came, Tim had to use his card as he'd already given all his cash to Jason, but their server had a card swipe in her pocket so the whole thing was very quick and in just a few short minutes they were back in the car, being driven to Tim's penthouse. He told Jason he had a surprise for him, which he again assumed was meant sexually, but when Tim explained it was his exotic weapons collection, Jason looked so adorably excited. Tim was falling for him, he could feel it. He should be worried but he wasn't.

When they pulled up to Wayne Tower, Tim's driver swiped the special key card to get into the family's private garage. Most of the cars there were Tim's, but the others kept one or two there as well, just in case. Jason casually looked around at the cars, but got very interested when his eyes landed on the Aston Martin DB5. Apparently it was in the latest Bond movie and Jason was a big fan.

"You can have it, if you like. The car. I never drive it. The keys should be in the center console," Tim offered, showing off his generous side.

"What?? You cannot be serious. No way. I could never accept this I--" Jason was cut off by Tim stepping hard on his foot as he walked past him to the car and fished out the keys.

"As my new personal bodyguard, I insist you drive a nice car. What you do and how you present yourself to the world is a direct reflection on myself and the Wayne Family," Tim explained while coming to stand mere inches from Jay as he slid the keys all the way down into Jason's deep pockets and making full eye contact. And if Tim's hand brushed against Jason's fat cock briefly on his way out, well, that's just a bonus for both of them isn't it?

"I...wait -- you leave the keys inside the cars???" Jason clearly disapproved but Tim was glad for the change in subject and led them over to the elevator, where his driver was clearly waiting to be dismissed for the evening.

"Only a handful of people have access to this garage and sometimes I need to get places quickly. Besides, no one is stupid enough to steal from me directly. Isn't that right, Pierre?" Tim directed this question at the driver who uttered an affirmation before finally being sent away.

Jason seemed like he wanted to argue the point but stayed quiet instead. Good. He was learning.

The elevator took them straight up to Tim's penthouse and the doors opened into a very classy white marble foyer. The penthouse had a very modern nouveau riche feel to it. Not that Jason knew anything about decor, Tim surmised. He led him over to the wet bar in the living room, fixing them drinks and starting the grand tour.

He assigned Jason the largest guest bedroom, coincidentally the one next to his own, explaining that he was welcome to use it full or part-time depending on his needs.

But Tim had saved the best room for last: his personal armory. He walked with Jason to the end of the hallway, where he placed his hand on a scanner and the door whooshed open. He took great pleasure in the awe on Jason's face as he stepped into the room filled with exotic weapons, some even one of a kind. Not many people knew this, but Tim was a highly trained and skilled fighter himself. But he mostly did it for the exercise. Why fight yourself when you could send pawns to fight  _ for _ you?

"This is my own personal weapons cache. You're welcome to use anything in here, except for the ones on that far wall as they were designed and calibrated specifically for me," Tim explained as he gestured towards the wall in question. He made a mental note to key Jason's biometrics into the scanner later this week as he watched Jason take in the large room and it's contents. There was a sparring mat in the center of the room and a small area with gym equipment on the left side. Tim had a feeling Jason would be spending a lot of time in there.

Jason's eyes made their way from one end of the room to the other, stopping somewhere close to the treadmill.

"What are those red things under that bench?" he asked.

Tim smirked. "Oh those? Those are just my sharpest pair of fuck me heels. They're quite handy if you ever need to stab a man in the throat." Tim's benign expression did not match the severity of his words. "Also they make my ass look absolutely fantastic," he added.

Those words had Jason's eyes snapping back to Tim, hunger written all over his face. He turned towards Tim, stepping just that much closer as his hand went to his cock, gripping it, making his intentions clear.

"Would you wear them for me? Sir," he asked, clearly trying for politeness.

Tim closed the remaining distance between them, placing a hand on Jason's abdomen, partially for effect and partially to feel just how rock hard his abs were. "I give you a car and yet you still have the audacity to ask for more? I would send you to bed with no dessert for that if I weren't so absolutely ravenous for cock." Tim looked up at Jason whose eyes had become excitingly dark. He curled his body in close to Jason's, arms wrapping around his neck, standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Rewards are for good boys who prove their worth. Now pick me up and carry me to my bedroom."

Jason promptly lifted Tim up by his butt and settled him around his waist, purposefully making sure Tim could feel his erection and kissed him deeply for a moment before he started walking towards where Tim's bedroom was. Tim gave his new toy little kisses on his neck and jaw to try to distract him, see if he'd drop him or get lost or even if he'd get frustrated enough to stop and press him into a wall. But Jason did none of that. He was a good soldier, focused and  _ obedient _ .

When they got to Tim's room, he demanded Jason place him gently down on the bed and ordered him to strip completely naked. Jason followed through at a languid pace, smirk on his lips, slowly revealing his thick, gorgeous muscles. The boy was stacked, there was no denying that. It made his hole twitch just thinking about everything Jason could do to him. Everything Tim will  _ make _ Jason do to him.

Finally Jason's hands started to undo his pants, the weight of his weapons, dragging them low on his hips. Tim could see the tip of his cock already poking out. Because Jason wasn't wearing underwear. A bold choice for someone so hung. Though Tim couldn't blame him for wanting to show it off.

Jason bent down to unlace his boots, turning around first so Tim could get a full view of his ass. Let it never be said that Jason didn't follow orders to the letter. He toed off his boots and gave his hips a little shake so his pants would fall to the floor, where he stepped out of them and stretched his arms over his head, showing off every single muscle in the process. When he turned back around, he looked so fucking smug, Tim wasn't sure if he wanted to punch him or kiss him.

Instead, he tried to look uninterested, though he was likely unsuccessful, and laid back on the bed, stretching a bit himself, and lifted a leg in the air and saying, "Now do me."

Jason wasted no time indelicately peeling off Tim's slim cut, navy blue suit, starting with the shoes before crawling into bed and straddling Tim's hips as he unbuttoned his shirt and his slacks. He left Tim's shirt and blazer spread open, but got on his knees and tugged at his pants as he moved backwards off the bed again. He finished by kneeling down and placidly removing his dress socks, leaving him to shrug out of his shirt himself.

"There's a nice oil in the top drawer of my nightstand. Get it out. I want a back rub and then I want you to prepare me to take that elephant dick of yours," Tim drawled and he turned over onto his stomach and waited for Jason to comply.

Tim could hear the rustling and the sound of oil being pumped out. Jason warmed it in his hands and the first touch felt like heaven to Tim. His expectations had been low as most boys are terrible at giving back rubs, but Jason's hands were so big and warm and rough to the touch, that Jason could have done anything to Tim's back and he wouldn't complain.

Tim relished the attention, though his arousal was quickly turning to impatience as he started to squirm. He was going to bark another order, but Jason had gotten the hint and moved his hands down to grasp at Tim's pert ass. He added more oil to his hands and spread Tim's cheeks, bending his face down to give his hole a brief lick and a kiss, before rubbing a heavily oiled finger against it and pushing it inside.

It had been awhile since Tim had been fucked, but he wasn't very tight because he regularly used dildos on himself that were around Jason's size. In fact, he'd used his largest just this morning and he knew Jason could feel that. He made a curious noise but otherwise held his tongue. Smart boy.

One finger quickly turned to two, which turned to three and the skilled way in which Jason was milking his prostate had him absolutely beside himself. Not that he would show it. Jason was an underling, a lackey. Tim would be damned if he's let anyone know they'd gotten the upper hand, much less someone who was essentially 'the help'. Even if he was sweet and funny and handsome and so. fucking. built.

"Enough!" Tim commanded as he did his best to slide his legs out from where Jason was sitting on them and rise up onto his knees. "I'm ready now. You may fuck me." He glanced over his shoulder just enough to get one last eyeful of Jason's thick meat as Jason lubed it up.

Tim felt Jason's hand reassuringly placed on his lower back and braced himself as Jason ran his cock over Tim's hole a few times before popping the head in. Tim cried out, quickly covering his mouth. It hurt and it burned but goddamn if this wasn't exactly what he needed. He pressed himself back while Jason held his hips still and gently caressed Tim's back. Tim got himself about halfway down before he pulled out a little and thrust back again, going a little deeper each time until finally all nine of Jason's inches were pushed into him.

Jason's hands had traveled to his hips and they were gripping him hard. Clearly Jason was just as affected as he was. He probably didn't have many partners who could handle all of him. For Tim's part, he was a bit of a wreck. He was panting and sweating and trembling and he just needed to get fucked.

"Fuck me, Jason. Don't hold back."

And Jason didn't. He started slow but hard, all but slamming into Tim. He was groaning and would let slip the occasional ' _ fuck _ ', taking his own pleasure while still being careful to hit Tim's prostate. And Tim gave as good as he got, meeting every single thrust and shouting his praise. "You're such a good boy, following Daddy's orders, fucking me with your whole cock. God, you're so fucking big. It's like you're half fucking horse or something,  _ shit. _ "

But Jason's answer quite literally surprised the cum out of him. "Fuck yeah, Daddy! Ride me like I'm your fucking horse, fuckkk!"

And that was too much for Tim. The abuse against his prostate and the knowledge that Jason was a goddamn sub with a daddy kink had him exploding without being touched, spilling over his comforter, some landing on chest, as Jason's rhythm didn't even falter until Tim was completely done.

But he was starting to lose it now. His thrusts were getting sloppy and his groans had turned to whimpers, yet he was still holding on.  _ He's waiting for my permission, _ Tim realized.

"Come on, son. Ah! Cum for Daddy… give me your load."

That was all the coaxing Jason needed to finally let loose, falling forward and covering Tim's back with his torso as he ground deeply inside Tim and emptied his balls, whimpering like a bitch right into Tim's ear, a sound he thought he'd like to hear every day until the end of time.

Jason pulled out gently and rolled them away from the wet spot. He gathered Tim so they were face to face and pulled the throw blanket up from the end of the bed, proceeding to snuggle him and give him the occasional sweet kiss. Jason was a snuggle bug. Tim was not at all surprised. Jason was a little needy after sex, but Tim was too if he were being honest so he found he was quite comfortable as the two drifted off to sleep.

The end for now I guess.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to take a moment to talk about a ship very dear to my heart. Jon Kent/Jason Todd. I know, I know, it's a weird match up but think about it for me would ya? Together we can make this a thing!
> 
> mistakenforademigod on Tumblr and Discord


End file.
